Dream
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Draco had a dream that Hermione will help make reality. Dramione lemon/pwp oneshot


"I had a dream like this." He breathed. She looked up at him. He was leaning on his side, propped up on his elbow, head resting on his hand. "Did you really?" she smiled. He ran his hand up her tummy, so her shirt would ride up with it. "Mhm…except…" he paused. Her eyes grew wide with curiosity. "What?"

"You were naked." He said rather bluntly. She raised an eyebrow. "Well that can be arranged." She sat up. Without hesitation she peeled off her shirt and slipped out of her skirt, kicking it off the bed. She took off her bra slowly, as she knew this was his favorite part, and let it fall to the floor. He sat, staring. He couldn't muster any movement or reaction. Hermione had the incredible ability of leaving him speechless. "Like this?" she smiled. He shook his head. " _Completely_ naked." She giggled. Off came the panties. It was a thong. He almost wished she had left it on. She laid back down on the bed, hands resting on her tummy. Her hair created a crown around her face. "Then what happened?"

He thought a moment. "Well," his voice was dry, "You were pleasuring yourself." Her hands trailed up her stomach up to her breasts. She massaged them gently, closing her eyes and releasing small "mms". She stopped suddenly and opened her eyes. "I'm at quite the disadvantage. You're still fully clothed." He cupped her face and brought her in for a kiss. "I prefer it this way."

"I don't think you dick agrees darling."

He pushed her down. "Keep going." She rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Her left hand stayed on her breast while the other traveled down to her wetness. She teased her clit a bit, her back arching almost instantly. "Mmmm like this?" Her eyes closed again. She inserted a finger, her mouth a small 'o' shape. Draco nodded. She bit her lip. "Then what?"

He grabbed her arms as she gasped and pinned them up above her head. He looked at her. "Well I couldn't let you have fun without me." She stared back. "So come have fun with me." She leaned in to kiss him and he met her full force.

"Mmmm come on Draco take your clothes off."

"No babe." He kissed her neck.

"I wanna feel your skin on mine." She breathed. It sent goosebumps across his arms. Usually at this point Draco was happy to oblige her. But he didn't. She was impressed. It must be taking all of his willpower.

And then he began taking off his belt. She smiled. She knew it. He couldn't resist. Only he didn't throw it to the floor as she had expected. He looped the belt around, so that it created two loops, and grabbed her hands.

"Wait what are you-"

"Shut up"

He put her hands through and tightened, securing the belt into place. He let her hands fall onto her stomach. She stood still. Nice and quiet, her hands bound.

"Can you lie down so that your head is hanging off the bed?" he said. She looked at him. "Well, yes I mean I suppose I _could-"_

"Hermione."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Must've been one hell of a dream."

He kissed her cheek. "It's about to become reality." It sent chills down her spine. Moving was a lot harder when your hands are restrained. She kind of fell, not very gracefully, sideways onto the bed. But her head was hanging over the edge. So that's what counted. "Like this?" Draco nodded, standing up off the bed. She hadn't noticed he had taken his clothes off now too. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized what he wanted. "Draco, Draco no I'll choke-" He kissed her hard, spider-man style. "That's the point, love."

He shoved it into her throat. Nearly all the way in. And she took it. Fuck. Draco couldn't breathe. It felt so good. He loved fucking her mouth. It felt almost as good as her sweet pussy. And that gagging noise she made? Fuck. It only got him harder.

Hermione only knew one thing. And that was that she loved pleasing her man. So if he wanted to tie her up and fuck her mouth upside down, she'd let him. And she did. Because, not that she'd tell him, but this was the hottest thing they'd ever done. Not to mention she loved tasting him. And making him tremble. Because her mouth knew just what to do. Even if she was…restrained. This angle allowed for a lot more depth and allowed her tongue to taste more. She licked in little zigzags and circles. He cursed whenever she moved in circles and then would ram it in deeper. And she'd almost choke. Almost.

"Fuck I love that sound" he groaned. She moaned in reply, sucking hard. "Oh fuck!" he pulled out fast. She smiled, biting her lip, looking at him innocently. "What's wrong?" He exhaled sharply. "Aren't you going to let me taste you?" she licked her lips. Goddamn this girl. "No," he breathed, "Get back on the bed." She looked annoyed, but obeyed. "You gonna fuck me now?" her voice betrayed her expression. She was too eager. This would be easy. "No," he said again. "Then what?" she couldn't move her hands. It was so incredibly arousing. "I'm gonna return the favor babe." He noticed her thighs tighten together. Perfect.

He kissed her stomach, leading a trail down to her sweetest of spots. To say she was wet, would be a gross understatement. He looked up at her. "Is this all for me?" "You know I love sucking your dick." He chuckled, blowing warm air onto her not-so-innocence and watching the goosebumps run over her thighs. He grabbed her legs and put them up over his shoulders. He kissed her entrance. Until he remembered his dream. He let her legs drop. "No, wait, that's not how it happened."

"No, no, please." She was meowing.

"No babe." He leaned in to kiss her, purposely pressing his hips against her. She groaned at the contact.

Draco looked around the room. His eyes landed on his reading chair. That would work. He picked her up, and sat her down. "Scoot over to the edge." She did, her hands still tied. He got down on his knees, throwing her legs over his shoulders once more. "Wait," she said, "Please untie me," she pleaded. "Why?" he looked up. "I can't grab your hair. I-I need something to-" he shoved his face into her entrance. She gasped. Her legs tightened around his head, her back arching. His tongue licked in long strokes, making her body shake. She tried to grab his hair. All she could do was squeeze her thighs. "Oh, Draco," her breathing was jagged. He liked that. He grabbed her thighs so he could be more precise. And because he knew her thighs loved attention. "Oh, fuck, bite me." He turned his head and bit hard while sucking on her inner thigh. She moaned. Loud. He went back to lick up her juices. Making her wet was almost too easy.

"Ot-ther s-s-side." She was quivering. He paid her this small courtesy. Her grip on his hair tightened. He flicked his tongue in and out. She was sweet. Extra sweet. She must be really close. Already? That was out of character even for her.

"How close are you babe?"

"You keep teasing." Her teeth were clenched. He chuckled. Of course, how could he forget. He played with her clit a bit and pulled away. "No! Nonono. Draco-" she tried to reach for him, forgetting her hands were tied.

He picked her up again, placing her gently onto the bed. "Draco this is cruel." She was whimpering. He undid her bondage. She sat up instantly, but he grabbed her in a hug and rolled over so that she was on top of him. "Almost." He brought her lips into a searing kiss. "I promise." He sucked her neck. Her body tightened and a moan escaped her lips. "Fuck you're so hot." He grabbed her waist and moved her up higher, so he could suckle her breasts. "Mmmm…..is this how your dream was?" He moaned in reply, sucking one breasts and cupping the other with his hand. "Mmmm they've missed you baby." He flicked her nipples with his tongue. "Have they?" she nodded. "Can I ride you?" she asked, pecking his lips. "Please." He said. She let him insert himself into her, sighing as he did so. Nothing ever felt so perfect. She rested her hands on his chest and she swirled her hips around. She couldn't help but bite her lip. This felt good.

"Goddamn Hermione just ride me." He was frustrated. She smiled. "Now look who's an impatient little puppy." She teased. He grabbed her waist and brought her up and down. His strength always surprised her. She yelped. "Like that baby." He said. She held his hands, riding up and down slowly. "Yes, I know how darling," she returned to the swirling "but this feels so much better." Even sitting up her back was arched. "It's such a damn tease." "Is that not allowed?" He pulled her down, so that their chests were pressed together and their lips wrapped. "No." With that, he flipped them around, so that he was on top.

He rammed his cock into her. Deep and hard and fast. And he did it again. And again. And again. Fuck he liked when her tits bounced. And the squealing. Music to his ears. She was his dirty little sex kitten. He'd definitely have to tie her up again. He held her hands again, feeling her walls tightening around his dick. Shit. She was close.

Hermione began to tremble. Her orgasm was about to reach its peak. "Oh god, oh Draco, please,"

"Please, please, please," it was all he heard. He pounded hard and fast. Hermione couldn't control the shaking. The little waves of pleasure were building up and finally it became too much, and they crashed all over her. Her toes curling, her body tightening, her pussy suddenly able to feel every throb of his pounding dick. She shook uncontrollably as the wave washed over. Except it didn't stop. Because Draco didn't stop. And he kept pounding. And so she went over. Again. Only this time, he did too. She felt the warmth of his seed fill her insides and she laughed because it just all felt too good.

He pulled out and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her passionately on the lips. "Fuck that was fantastic." His voice was husky. She giggled into his lips. "I like when you fuck me raw." She said, her eyes avoiding his. How could one girl be so incredibly alluring? "Ready for round two?" he asked, kissing her breasts. She smiled.


End file.
